Manchaku
by questions
Summary: Gangs, parties, high school life! ah the joys of senior year, too bad there's a gang messing up the plans.The streets of Tomoedo are no longer safe to take strolls at midnight, or sneaking out of the house, let a lone go clubbing. SxS
1. The battle begings Chirus vs Dokugas

**I'm back! And not in black but with my assassin Dust! We're really excited about this story I can tell you that! Just as a warning there'll be a lot of gang wars going on so if you don't like fights chance are you wont like this story! (You've been warn) Anyways! Let us know what you think. **

**This chapter was mostly written by Dust, edited/ compiled by me. (We'll do that a lot, write half and then the other will take over) Enough jabber! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer:** CCS if of course and for most owned by Clamp

**Title**: Manchaku

**Summary: **The streets of Tomoedo are no longer safe to take strolls at midnight, or sneaking out of the house let a lone go clubbing. Sakura trying to finish up her last year of high school doing all of the senior stuff is becoming more and more difficult.

**Rating:** M for mature themes and language

**Genre:** Action/ romance (maybe)

**Chapter One: **

**The Battle Begins; Chirus vs. Dokugas**

- - - - - - - - - - - ☼ - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shit!" she swore to herself._ 'Shimatta! How could I have been so fucking stupid?' _She was mentally kicking herself for this. _'Fuck.'_ She felt the bullet pierce threw her flesh, ripping and tearing her skin as it dug deeper and deeper into her side, lodging itself in between her ribs. She bit down hard on her lip, tasting the blood to distract herself from the shooting pain in her side. Her breaths came in short, painful, jagged gasps. She leaned against the wall behind her for support. Its bricks were cool against her bare shoulders and sent shivers down her spine shocking her back into reality.

She had been hit, everything was happening so fast, all at once. She could barely hear the people in the distance who were yelling and screaming (at each other and in pain). The night air that had once been peaceful and quiet was now filled with eruption of ear splitting blast of fire.

She couldn't move the searing pain in her sides was overwhelming. It felt as if someone kept stabbing red-hot knives in her side over and over again. _'Thankfully,' _she thought_, 'I'm safe, well safe enough for now.' _She had gotten shot while trying to sneak up on the Dokugas's leader. She thought that she could get a clean shot if she stayed behind the big pile of shipping crates. A shot of pain her side reminded her of how wrong she had been.

She was wondering how her friends were doing and if any were injured like her or if they …

"No," she croaked, she didn't want to think of loosing one of her friends. Besides, they were the best and she knew they'd be fine (as always). She wondered the most about her friend Youto. After she had gotten shot, Youto jumped out from cover (disobeying orders once again) and took off running in the opposite direction hoping that the Dokugas that had shot her leader would follow her, giving Sakei time to escape.

- - - - - - - - - - - ☼ - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We've got 'em!" cheered Roy.

'_No… that was too easy,' _thought Xiao Suyo, _'Chirus are tough they don't go down that easy, especially the leaders.' _"Don't get too excited, it's not over yet. Keep your eyes open." He ordered.

"Chikushou!" Roy swore as he saw a figure dashed out from behind the crate and shadows and head to the opposite alley. "I thought we shot the bastard." He growled.

"Roy, take Kiam and Xel, you know what to do." '_Clever little trick,_' he thought as he watched his three Dokugas disappear after the Chiru. Chirus were cleaver and had it not been for him seeing the bullet hit, he too, would have fallen for it. They had hit the leader; he knew it and they were still there, hiding behind the crates. _'Not for long,'_ he thought laughing to himself as he reloaded his gun. He slowly crept towards the place where the Chiru had fallen.

- - - - - - - - - - - ☼ - - - - - - - - - - - -

The plan had worked perfectly. She saw the Dokugas take the bait. She made a quick mental note to get Youto something for saving her ass and giving her time to escape and of course her new costume tactic. They had just gotten new battle uniforms that were better suited for the job then their old ones that had just weighed them down. They had planned it out so that all of the females had the same outfit, as well as the males, so that if per say and incident like this were to happen it'd be easier to cause a distraction.

She waited until the four figures had disappeared around the corner before she moved. _'It's time,'_ she thought making herself forget about the pain in her side. She slowly crept towards the nearest alley to make an escape with her gun at ready. Suddenly she heard a noise and froze. She tightened her grip on her gun and held her breath. Had some on figured out their decoy? Was someone by the crates? Had they heard her? A million and one thoughts were running through her head. Slowly she began to back up again, still holding her breath. There! She heard it! Someone's footsteps, she was positive.

A loud crash rang out. "Kuso!" Sakei swore loudly, she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going and knocked over a pile of boxes. Quickly she got up and ran for it.

"Gottcha, " Xiao Suyo smirked, hearing the boxes fall over. He saw someone running towards the nearest alley. Stepping out of cover he fired. Hearing the shot she dodge to the side.

"Fukko." He fired again. As the bullet was dodged he fired once again, he began to run after the disappearing figure. He took aim once more and fired. Sakei turned the corner just in time, the bullet nicking her in the arm.

"Fuck, " they said in chorusing.

She slowed down after a while, knowing that she wasn't being followed and examined her arm. '_That bastard gonna pay for ruining my new uniform!' _She picked up her pace once again. She would meet up with her gang back at Kua's place, right at this moment, she needed to get some medical attention to her side and for that she'd have to see Shiyu.

- - - - - - - - - - - ☼ - - - - - - - - - - - -

Xiao Suyo stood at the entrance of the alley until Roy joined him.

"We lost them down by the Ol' Besting boat. They had get away bikes there waiting for them.

"Don't underestimate them, Roy. Come on, let's go. Send out the word for everyone to meet back at base."

As Roy set off to follow his leader's orders, Xiao Suyo stood staring down the dark alley. "I'll get you next time," he whispered menacingly to the silent alley.

- - - - - - - - - - - ☼ - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Translations**

**Chikushou! – **Damn it! Shit!

**Shimatta!** – Damn it!

**Fukko!** – Fuck (that's what I found, not positive)

**So yeah as you can see the translations are pretty much saying the same thing but in different ways XD!**

** Second chapter is up and that's when the storyy really begins to start! Our favorite pair finally meet up and -cough- they hit it off real well...There wasn't much to translate this chapter because there wasn't much conversation but I assure you, next chapter there will be! Anyways I hope you liked this chapter! Let us know what you think. Arigatou.**

**Dust and Jenn **


	2. Amber and Emerald Falling for You!

**SOOOOOOOOO sorry this was late, one thing just happened after another. First my computer crashes… TWICE! So there goes the month of august. Then I had to reload all of my programs because my computer got completely wiped. Then school started and holy crap is 11 a lot of work... especially since I'm pretty much all level one courses BUT…. Now it's done typed, edited to Dust's and my satisfaction and we hope this make up for our absence.**

**Now this is where the story really starts grins evilly**

**Disclaimer:** CCS if of course and for most owned by Clamp

**Title**: Manchaku

**Summary: **The streets of Tomoedo are no longer safe to take strolls at midnight, or sneaking out of the house let a lone go clubbing. Sakura trying to finish up her last year of high school doing all of the senior stuff is becoming more and more difficult.

**Rating:** M for mature themes and language

**Genre:** Action/ romance (maybe)

**Chapter Two: **

**Amber and Emerald; Falling for You!  
**

- - - - -☼- - - - -

"Oh my gosh Tomoyo! You should have seen Yukito's face! It was priceless! I bet he wasn't expecting to get tsubasas for his birthday present." Sakura laughed.

"I didn't think he was the type to go for that sort of thing," Tomoyo commented; taking a sip of her orange, banana smoothie.

"It was priceless! It was something like this." Sakura dropped her jaw, scrunched up her forehead and crossed her eyes; imitating Yukito. Tomoyo choked on her smoothie, causing Sakura to laugh harder.

The duo had been at the mall since the early morning and even though all they had bought were a couple of CD's and smoothies, it had been a successful outing. Half the fun in going to the mall is trying things on and laughing at yourself on how ridiculous you look, as well was trying to find the best deals. Some new stores had opened up in the mall and Tomoyo was more then fervent to check them out. Right at the moment, the mall had begun to get crowded and Sakura and Tomoyo decided to call it quits and head back to Sakura's.

"Oh man, Tommy," Sakura sighed, finally regaining her breath. "You missed one hell of a party."

"Touya's party is coming soon, ne?"

"You know it!" Sakura's eyes lit up with excitement. She ran in front of her friend and started to walk backwards. "You won't believe the loc-."

Sakura was unable to complete her sentence as she was sent flying to the floor, spilling her favorite smoothie.

"Nanda! Watch where you're going, asshole." Sakura spat looking to see who that gesu was that had knocked her over. "It's really not that hard, you know. You keep your head up, eyes open, focused ahead."

"Chill out. I had already apologized...Daijoubo ka? Next time, don't walk backwards then call the person _you _bumped into an asshole."

"I bumped into!" Sakura seethed; how dare they accuse _her_ of bumping into_ them!_ She had known perfectly well where she was going, backwards. She looked up to see a masculine figure standing over her with his hand outstretched. Sakura's eyes traveled up his toned arm to his broad shoulders, to his messy chocolate brown hair, to the most stunning pair of amber eyes that she had ever seen. Hesitantly she took his offered hand, all the while unable to remove her eyes from his.

"No bruises?"

Shaken back by the question, Sakura's mind came back to reality. Abruptly, she yanked her hand from his and began dusting off her army styled skirt and re-adjusted her shirt. She shot him a glare. "I could have gotten up myself."

"Yes, but see, I figured I'd be nice and let you hold my hand seeing as you threw yourself to my feet," the guy smirked.

"Well then, this must be your lucky day; you finally succeeded in getting someone like me to fall, too bad it wasn't for you."

A sudden loud outburst of laughter interrupted the pair's staring contest. Sakura realized that they weren't alone and that her best friend and some guy that was standing next to her, both laughing hysterically. Sakura shot the guy she was arguing with another glare before redirecting it towards Tomoyo. "What the hell's so funny?" she snapped.

The guy turned to his friend, "Yo, Eriol, what the fuck to you think is so funny?"

Eriol only laughed harder seeing the pissed off face of his friend. The guys named Eriol turned to Tomoyo and gave her a wink. "Don't you think they're fighting like a couple?"

"Ya! An old married couple!" Tomoyo laughed.

Sakura's eyes flared at the thought of her friend calling her old and married to some cocky bastard. "Old? OLD! Who are you calling old? Well, if I'm old then that must make you ancient! And MARRIED, to this onna-tarashi!"

The guy's eyes burned with fire. "Well, excuse me! Least I don't go 'round flaunting myself with every guy that I meat!"

"Are you calling me a yariman!"

"Well if the shoe fits!"

Sakura let out a frustrated cry. "What the fuck is so funny, Tomoyo!" she snapped before turning on her heal and storming off, another frustrated cry escaping her.

"Sakura! I'm driving you home though!" Tomoyo tried to call after her fuming friend.

"Kamawanai!" Sakura called back

"I'd better go and calm her down." Tomoyo said when her laughter had calmed. She winked at Eriol before running off in the direction her friend had just headed in. Tomoyo knew how Sakura could get when she was angry, hopefully she could find her before she did something stupid.

- - - - -☼- - - - -

**Eriol and the guy**

"I should kick your ass, you know that?" The guy growled.

Eriol laughed at his friend, he knew his friend was pissed but he could tell that he was mostly trying to cover up the fact that there was some kind of connection with that girl. "I saw that look in your eye. You know you liked it, you're just too damn stubborn to admit it."

"Fuck off," the guy spat before storming off in the other direction.

"You know you want to!" Eriol shouted after his friend, he chuckled to himself when his friend stuck his middle finger in the air as a response before disappearing around the corner.

"Hey, loner, where's your friend?" asked Tomoyo as she walked towards him.

"He went off somewhere to sulk." Eriol couldn't help but to smile at her. "Where's your friend? Aren't you supposed to be with her?"

"Ha ha, yeah, supposed to being the key word there. Sakura found some place to hide and sulk."

"Looks like they have more then a temper in common," Eriol laughed. He couldn't help but to think how pretty Tomoyo was when she laughed. Her laugh to him was like music that sounded wonderful to his ear. He knew that he definitely wanted to hear it more often.

- - - - -☼- - - - -

**Meanwhile…**

Sakura walked out of the change room in which she had hid herself from Tomoyo in. Taking a good look around, she walked cautiously towards the fountain and sat down on one of the benches. It was one of her favorite places in the mall, the fountain was placed in the center of the food court, cut off from most of the hustle and the last place Tomoyo would look for her. '_Tomoyo's my best friend and all but sometimes she can piss me off to no end. She just doesn't know where to draw the line, it didn't help that that asshole's friend was helping in edging her on.'_

"You look like you could use something to cool you off," a familiar voice said from behind her causing her to jump.

Sakura turned to see said asshole holding out a smoothie for her to take. "Don't you ever go away?"

"Nope," the guy smirked. '_She's cute when she's angry. Fuck, what am I thinking?' _He thought to himself. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, it kind of went too far. The name's Li, Li Syaoran." He said handing her the drink, feeling a bit off. _'Since when do I apologies?'_

Sakura gave him a smile before taking her drink_. 'It's cute that he bought me my favorite smoothie. It's even funnier watching him squirm.'_ "Kinomoto, Sakura." _'What's wrong with me? I'm being all friendly to this jerk. Li… that's kind of familiar, maybe he goes to my school' _she inquired. Syaoran took a seat next to her, sipping on his own smoothie._ 'He ain't too bad on the eyes either… what am I thinking!' _Sakura shook her head, "that's alright."

"Suki?"

"Huh?"

"Suki," Syaoran pointed to the smoothie.

"Oh! Suki! It's my favorite kind!" Sakura exclaimed with a child-like excitement.

Syaoran chuckled, '_this girl sure is interesting.'_

Sakura took a big sip of her smoothie and sighed in pleasure. _'Do I ever need this smoothie.'_

"Good, well now that that's settled, we should probably head back to our friends. He is my ride home I'm not sure about you." Syaoran said as he stood up a stretched his arms above his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah Tomoyo is my way home too…my car's in the shop being repaired."

"What for?"

'_Should I tell him?' _Sakura looked up into Syaoran's eyes finding herself captivated by them. She shook violently her head out a her trance. "You remember that high speed chase that happened about a week ago? I was on that road and one of the cars that got hit spun out of control and rammed into the side of my car." She continued not waiting to see if he had remembered or not.

"Yeah I remember it pretty well, wow good to hear you weren't hurt."

"Yeah I've been in worse though…" Sakura was startled to find Syaoran standing in front of her waiting with his hand outstretched to help her up. She sat there, aghast, biting her lower lip and debating with herself mentally if she should take his hand or not. _'Get a grip! You're looking like an idiot just staring at his hand, wait, why do I care?'_ Suddenly, surprising herself and Syaoran, she quickly reached for Syaoran's outstretched hand, hoping he didn't notice the hesitation; however, he had been smirking down at her, enjoying her dilemma. Her sudden movement towards his hand threw him off and he pulled up a little faster then he had intended. The force jolted her up a bit and her footing slipped on some water that was on the floor, falling into him, surprising both of them.

Syaoran was the first to recover. "You better stop throwing yourself at me, one of these times I'm not going to be able catch you and you'll wind up falling for me." He had his arms around Sakura, pulled close to his chest, he liked the feeling. He especially liked the blush that was creeping onto Sakura's face.

Sakura's eyes were now blazing with an emerald fire. "Throwing?" she questioned. "You've never had anyone close to my league so much as look at you, you're the one who's trying to make me fall for you because you know this is the only chance you'll ever get!" She pushed against his chest hard, causing him to take a few steps back, surprised at the amount of force that she had. She spun on her heels and headed off towards where she had last left Tomoyo.

Syaoran stood there for a moment, watching her walk away, slightly amazed at her strength, and then ran after her, quickly catching up to her.

'_God does he never give up?'_

"Alright, truce."

"Nani?"

"Truce. I'll stop making falling jokes and you stop talking about you being out of my league."

"Fine," Sakura rolled her eyes. "Truce."

"Besides, I've dated girl in far higher leagues then you."

If looks could kill, the look that Sakura shot Syaoran would have killed him and his heir to come for three centuries.

"I'm joking!" Syaoran held up his hands defensively.

Sakura, not saying a word to Syaoran, picked out Tomoyo in the crowd and headed towards her.

"Finally!" Tomoyo called. "I was worried that I'd have to send out a search crew for you." Her eyes had a mysterious twinkle in them. "Right, Eriol?"

"Tomoyo you know that they wouldn't stand a chance in finding me," Sakura stated, still annoyed. "Tommy lets get out of here." Sakura didn't even wait for her friend's response before she started heading towards the exit that Tomoyo's car was parked. Tomoyo laughed before waving good bye to the guys, chasing after Sakura.

"What's on your mind?" Eriol asked his friend who was still staring at the auburn haired girl.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were looking at her."

"I don't know what you mean." Syaoran said giving his friend a quizzical look.

"Fine."

"It was nothing, Eriol"

"If that's so… then… I dare you to ask her out on a date."

"What? Are you serious?" Syaoran said looking slightly flustered.

"Told you it was something."

"It's not!"

"Prove it then."

"Fine I will!"

"Sure." Eriol rolled his eyes.

"I bet I can get her to go on a date with me by the end of the week." With that Syaoran took off looking for Sakura.

Eriol laughed at his friend, he didn't think that he would be stupid enough to fall for that.

- - - - -☼- - - - -

**Syaoran…**

He scanned the crowd for that auburn haired girl. He spotted her and her friend just passing the African Boutique and A.E heading towards the exit. He skillfully maneuvered through the crowd towards them.

"Hey!" he called after them. "Kinomoto, wait up!"

The pair looked back over their shoulders.

"What do you want Li?" Sakura asked not even stopping her walk.

"I'll go bring the car round." Tomoyo stated before taking off leaving Sakura alone and giving her no time to come up with an excuse to follow.

"What... uh... Ok?" Sakura shot daggers at her friend's back before turning around to face Li.

"You busy Friday?" Syaoran asked.

"Nani?"

"Are… you…busy…Friday?" he said slowly, mocking her.

"I heard you wise ass and yes, I'm busy." Sakura puffed, spinning around and continuing her venture towards the exit.

"So movie and dinner would be fine?" Syaoran said running in front of her and walking backwards.

"No. Is busy not in your vocabulary, or are you too deprived to understand it?"

"Do you like action or comedy?" He asked smirking at her.

"Either as long as you're not there." Sakura crossed her arms. 'What's with this guy, does he not give up?'

"Excellent! Scary movie it is!"

"Shall I repeat what I've said the last three times?" She said brushing by him. "No."

"You don't have to dress in anything fancy. Casual is fine." He said coming into stride beside her.

"Doesn't matter what I should wear. I'm not going," she said, not bothering hiding the annoyance in her voice.

He once again moved in front of her and began walking backwards. He smirked down at her being a good five inches taller then her. "I'll pick you up at seven."

Sakura stopped in her tracks with her hands on her hips about to retort but Syaoran had already started to walk away. When he thought he was out of striking reach her turned around once again, smirking. "You know," he called to her. "You're cute when you're angry." With that, he walked out the exit to the sounds of Sakura's frustrated cry.

- - - - -☼- - - - -

**Japanese Words **

**_Nanda _– What the hell?**

**Nani? - what?**

**_Daijoubo ka? – _You alright? **I have two ways in spelling that. Daijyoubu… If anyone knows the correct one can you let me know?

**_Gesu – _lowlife/jerk/cad**

**_Onna-tarashi! – _Playboy (its offensive when a girl says that to a boy)**

**Hyaku nin giri! – Playboy, the more so complement. (Man of 100 conquest, wink, wink.)**

**Yariman – Slut.**

**Kamawanai – I don't care!**

**Suki? – Like? (you respond usually by saying Suki! Meaning you like!)**

**So there you have it! Chapter two! Give us a holler and let us know what you think . Chap three more then likely will be up by xmas AT THE LATEST! So don't worry, it shouldn't take to long but then again with all the things I'm involved with… maybe Dust will type it next.**

**Jenn and Dust  
**


	3. note

Hey everyone!... I know I know some of you are probably upset with us… well I was insanely busy with Fame a district musical that took up God knows how many hours of my life which is now reflecting in my marks sighs. And Dusty has been busy with work, keeping her parents please because anyone that knows them know they're asses (I'm not just saying that because they're parents, they seriously are). But anyways exams are next week and I'll have some spare time so I'll type up the two chapters we have written. So It'll be a make up, for our long period of absence and the deadline that I promised not reached.

The Sistas


End file.
